Echoes of the past
by Chaos11
Summary: Set before the game started, it shows how life was in Nightmare when NiGHTS was still around (OMG, I suck at summaries 0_o)
1. Of life and a new birth

Hello you guys!!! This is the first time I write a fanfic, so PLEASE don't flame me, k? It's happening before the game started, and it has MY perspective of how thing were at that time. This first chapter is kinda explaining how life worked... It's kinda boring, I know, but it will get better with time, so just be patient, k? Hope you enjoy... And review too, since it's my first time writing I would like to hear how I can improve!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

Disclaimer: I dun own anything NiGHTS-related! I dun have money either, so don't sue me! However, I do own Haggaia and Postumus, so don't steal 'em!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

**Act 1**

_ "W-where am I...?"_

            wondered the dreamer. He was lost in that awful desert for some time now. He hated this place. Every time he came here, some strange creatures took him to a strange castle, and there he had already been almost drowned, eaten by a monster, killed by a giant teddy bear... Even if he was terrified, he didn't think that these were the worse situations. No. He was a brave young boy. But he feared, above all, one of the strange beings, a purple-clad one. Not that it had done anything to him... But he looked good. He looked understanding and caring. And that mixed everything up. There couldn't be any good in that castle, so why did that being look nice? He feared him because he didn't know what to expect... 

"Dan?"

 someone called. 

"Dan, dear, wake up! You'll be late to school!"

 He opened his eyes. He was just dreaming! No... Not dreaming. Dreams were good. He had had a nightmare.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

_ Nightmare. Some would think that it's the name that the humans give to the bad dreams, but they are wrong. The origins of the name come from where the nightmares are played, the castle. It is a strange reality to humans, for we are not adapted to such a place; we think that it's made by out imagination. Truth and wrong. It is made by our imagination, but not in the way we think. It exists. It's tangible. It's even inhabited. A world supported by our biggest fears... And in this place, live beings called nightmarens, the children of the dark. Not created, but given form by Wizeman, the Wicked. His first and most beloved son in the crown prince of Nightmare... And him, he named as the thing he loved the most: NiGHTS. _

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

            NiGHTS was pacing up and down in his room. What a strange scene. It was unusual for him to be doing nothing, energetic as he was... But in fact, everything seemed unusual that day. The nightmaren was disheveled, wearing black pants and an opened silk shirt. His feet were bare, and his hair, without floppies, fell through his back untidy and dirty as ever. The dark circles under his eyes showed that he hadn't had any sleep in the past days, and his eyes, that usually shone with happiness and knowledge were very worried--worried about WHAT his master was planning. Wiseman had locked himself into his room and wouldn't open the door, not even to know how the Ideya collecting was going. And that was something rare for him. He would bug the generals for more and more Ideya every. Single. Day.

             The young nightmaren sighed. He felt terrible... It was always like this, always. When Wiseman locked himself alone for a lot of time it was because he was up to something. And that scared NiGHTS more than anything else. He had always hated to hunt dreamers and take their Ideya, he knew what were the effects on them when they woke up. Could anyone come up with something worse? NiGHTS knew his master could. He had spent nearly three days trying to find a way of stopping him, but he hadn't thought of anything good. Lost in his own thoughts as he was he didn't heard the knock on the door. But then it came again. And again. 

            "Ah! Sorry!" 

            He ran to the door and opened it, easily recognizing the 'maren standing there as one of the many messengers that worked in the fortress, since the place was so big. The young messenger couldn't help but to stare at NiGHTS for some time, and the prince soon understood why. His looks. He had forgotten about doing something about them before opening the door... Well, the damage was already done. He looked at the messenger in an expectant way, so that she could say what she was ordered to, and realized that the she was blushing. He raised an eyebrow. That was NOT what he had been expecting 

            "Hhn, l-lord NiGHTS, the great Wiseman wishes to see you." 

            NiGHTS nodded. 

            "Yes. Thank you."

             The messenger flew off and NiGHTS went to the mirror. He stared at his own image and wondered why the girl had blushed so much. He went to his closet and started to put his usual clothes on, washed his face, brushed his hair and placed his floppies on his head before going to his master's room. People got out of the way when they saw the sapphire startrail, and the young nightmaren got to his master's room very quickly. He felt utterly sick. 

_Ooooooh, great. Just great. He finally came up with an even more hideous plan and wants me to put it in practice... Sometimes I think I should just go away_.

             But that wasn't it, NiGHTS realized when he got near Wizeman's room. There was too much magic in the air, and the nightmaren knew what that meant: His master had created something, a new creature. But to take that amount of time? He has created Gillwing in such a short time... He shivered. But if he has created such a monster, than WHY does he want me here now...? Not to test it's attack power, I hope. 

            He pushed the heavy bronze doors and stepped inside the room. His master's room extended in front of him, dark except for the eerie green glow of the six hands. For some reason, the place made him shiver. Strange. This was his father's room, he was supposed to like it in here... Right? But he didn't. Getting rid of his thoughts he looked up. Wizeman was in his usual place, gazing at the entrance. NiGHTS bowed. 

            ****Welcome, my ssson. I have ssssummoned you becausssse I have a very important tasssk for you...** **

The young nightmaren raised his head to look into his master's six eyes. They were full of pride, he noticed. 

            "Really, Master? A task? And what is it?"

            ** **I need you to take care of my new creatttion... Will you do that for me...?****

             "Take care...?" 

            The prince asked, not making any effort to hide his confusion. Take care?! He wasn't a nanny neither someone who was used to that, he was the crown prince and had many obligations. What made Wiseman think that he would be good at taking care of a child? This day was getting more and more weird, NiGHTS thought. 

            ****Yesssss, take care. Come sssee him, he'ssss here...** **

            NiGHTS stepped forward to see that there was indeed someone lying in the floor. To his surprise, it was not a monster, but a humaren, just like him.. Except, obviously, a lot younger. He was lying in white sheets, dressed in white too, and seemed to be sleeping. His long, straight black hair was splattered around him, and his ghostly skin was marked in some parts. He was very slim and tall, especially for a nightmare of his age. A ten-year-old, the prince guessed. Strange. Why didn't his master create this maren like all the others, why did he skip a faze? Upon taking another look, NiGHTS saw that the features of the boy were somehow more mature and serious than even his. He felt power too. But it was obfuscated by the young boy's beauty. The purple clad maren couldn't help but to stare, almost breathless, at him. Gorgeous. Simply gorgeous. There was no other word to describe him. 

            ****He isss your younger brother. I want you to take care of him and teaccch him everything you know, for he isss a princcce jussst like you are.****

             NiGHTS nodded, and managed to look away from the young nightmaren.

             "Hmmmm, master? When is he going to wake up?" 

            ****When he isss commanded to... By you. You and him have a very ssstrong bond, sssstronger than you can imagine.** **

            "Because we are brothers...?" 

            ****Becausssse without eacchhh other, you can not exxxisssst. Now go, go and give him life, my sssson.****

             NiGHTS didn't question his master's orders. He took the little boy in his arms and left the room.

 ****And one more thhhhing...** **

            "Yes, master?"

** **Hisss name issss Reala.****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

_ 23/09_

_ What a wonderful time I had today! I was excused from my duties, to teach Reala to fly. He learned quite fast, I must say... In two hours he was already drill dashing around. So kawaii! _

_I understand now why it took Wiseman so much time to create Reala: He is perfect, in every single way, he was meant to be like that... Unlike me. I was the firstborn of all nightmarens, my little brother is the most perfect of us... Not that that bothers me. I have been raising the boy for two years now, and honestly, I don't know what it would be of me without him. I recall thinking of leaving Nightmare before he was born... Now that just seems a far away memory. He has been the only person who actually makes me happy amidst all this stress! I mean, Wizeman has been producing LOTS of marens, and some of the adult marens are having kids... I'm having more and more work to do! Argh! Reala-chan wants to help me with all of that, but I won't let him... He's too young! Not that that makes any difference, since he is more mature than me... But I want to spare him from all this, at least while I can._

_ I think it is already enough help that he exists and I can be with him... You know, in times like this, I keep thinking about what Wiseman said when he told me to take care of him: "without each other, you can not exist". Gods. I never thought he was so serious..._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

            "Oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn?! Oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?!!!" 

            The young prince flew through the twisted halls of Nightmare, those halls that he knew so well, trying to find his brother--which, by the way, was no easy task. NiGHTS had a lot of things to do as the crown prince, many problems to solve, many places to inspect... He would hardly stay on the same place more than fifteen minutes, and Reala had to catch up in that tiny amount of time. No problem. He liked challenges. 

            "Oni-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn?!"

             He sighed. No way he would manage to find his brother like this... 

            "Do you need any help, my prince?" 

            Reala jumped. He hadn't seen the other maren coming. Facing the newcomer, who had a very kind smile on his face, he recognized the sword on his belt, the rich green tones of his clothes and his deep hazel eyes

             "Hi Haggaia! You startled me..." 

            "I didn't mean to, milord, I didn't mean to. So, is there something I could do for you...?" 

            "Actually, I was looking for my brother. Have you seen him...?"

             Haggaia gave him a very funny look.

             "Oooooooh, yes, our highness, many times. Or at least his startrail"

             He said. Reala sighed again. 

            "That doesn't help much, ne? Do you know where he is now?"

             The warrior sighed too and rolled his eyes.

             "Most likely having another fight with the head magi..."

             "Again?! You must be joking! Why do they fight so much...?" 

            "Ah, you know how Postumus' head works. To him, Nighmare's his domain... He said he can't work with us, the warriors..." He shuddered. "The guy's nuts. Even a demi'-maren has more sense than him... Anyway, I think you can find your brother at the fruittynutty's office. But hurry, eh?"

             "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Haggaia-san!" 

            Said Reala as he headed to Postumus' office.

             "You're welcome, my priiiiiiinnnce!" 

            Shouted the other maren as Reala had already disappeared from sight. It wasn't long before the young prince reached his goal and it was very clear that his brother and the head mage were having an argument. Hmm... Perhaps something more violent than an argument. The floor shacked, the torches were off, there were lots of shouts. Good. Nothing out of normal, not when it came to that mage.

_             Neeeeeeh, I just hope that oni-chan goes slow on him... I mean, Postumus is no match for my brother! He could kill that insane maren without even sweating... But he is very competent in what he does, it would be a big waste to finish him off..._

            He looked at the meal he had brought, hoping that those two were done soon. He had prepared it and didn't like the idea of wasting it... Specially because NiGHTS rarely ate during the day. His poor brother was always stressed out, and Reala wanted to make a nice surprise for him. 

            Soon the castle was back to normal and the young prince thought that it was safe to open the door. Big mistake. The first thing he saw was the huge fireball. Then there was a voice calling to him, and that was all he could remember before everything became dark and silent...


	2. Of schizophrenic mages and failed experi...

Hello you guys!!! Second chapter up!!!!! I know it's been a very short time

since I posted the first one, but I'm inspired!!!! Some friends said that

chapter 1 is kind of confusing. I apologize for that, and I have plans of

rewriting it soon.

Please review!!! It's the first time I write something, and I would be very

happy if you told me if I'm good or if I suck!!! Ya wanna flame? Well, if you

think I deserve it, go ahead 0_o

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

Disclaimer: I dun own anything NiGHTS related (it belongs to Sega)! I dun have

money either, so don't sue me! However, I do own Postumus (and all his

personalities) AND I won this plot!!! Don't steal!!! 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

**Act 2**

               "Hhhhnnnn, my h-head...."

                Reala woke up in a strange place.  A very strange place.

_                "Am I dead...? ...No, I don't think so... My head wouldn't hurt so much_

_if I was."_

               He lifted himself and looked around.       Something told him that he was still in Nightmare, but if he was, his eyes were deceiving him. He knew the entire fortress and he had never heard of this place; It smelled like it was sealed for centuries, not an unpleasant smell, just... Old. The only light came from the rocks themselves, a kind of green/blue glow, and the architecture resembled a lot a human mine. 

               The strangest thing was the feeling he had about this place... There was something darker and more powerful than Wizeman here, he could feel it in the air. 

_               "That's just so creepy... I'd better find a way out of this place."_

               After less than five minutes flying he caught sign of some sort of light ahead, and ended up in the strangest hallway he had ever seen. It was round and lit by torches of black fire; There were many small doors all over the walls, roof and ground. 

               One of them was bigger than the others and was in the center of the room; since it seemed to be the most important door, he chose it... He pushed it and was surprised: it was very light, considering that it was made of pure steel.

                He went into the new room... Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw: He was inside a lab, a huge lab, full of glass tubes filled with water. Inside the tubes were all types of creatures, most of them marens with some sort of deformation, like tails, strange ears, claws, and some who were so deformed that could hardly be identified as marens. But that wasn't what scared him the most.

What did scare him was the fact that he knew this place, he remembered it

_"This lab... Is this where I was born...?"_

He knew he should go away, but now he couldn't. He had to stay and investigate.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

            **"Postumus, you are so dead! I want my brother back and I want him now!"**

               NiGHTS was losing his patience. Unusual. Very unusual. He had been arguing with that

obnoxious mage when his bother came in. When he turned his attention to the door, Postumus tried to strike him with a fireball, but he missed it. Instead, the spell had gone right into his brother's face.

                Not that Reala was dead, no, and that was reassuring, but he was nowhere, either! 

               And Postumus didn't know what he had done--Or at least not this personality.

               "I am the Postumuuuuussss! I am the maaaaaaaaarrrreeeeennnnnnn! I am the maaaaaaaannnnnnnn!" 

               He stopped his nonsense and smiled. NiGHTS thought that maybe he would change to a better personality, but instead, he continued with a singsong voice: 

               "I am the eeeeggmaaaaaaannnn! I am the eeeeggmaaaaaaannnn! I am the

walruuusssss!!!!! kukukathulathuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!"

               "Postumus, snap out of it!!!"

                The prince snatched the mage's shoulders and shook him. He stared at  NiGHTS for some time, and his eyes began to change.

_               Yes! Maybe he IS back to normal now. _

               ...But instead of going to the usual black hue, they were pink. That was not good.

               "WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE PRINCE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!?! WELL, IT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS, YOU PERVERT!!!!" 

               He slapped NiGHTS' face.

_               Oooooh, great, he thinks he's a lady now_, thought NiGHTS. _Damn, I'll never find Reala-chan if I wait until his dominant personality gets back the control... What am I gonna do?_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~***

               Usually, any ten year old would be afraid of a strange lab full of scary looking unfinished bodies. They would run and ask for help without even taking a good look at the place. Not Reala. The young prince was uneasy, yes, but he had to find out what this was all about.

_               Oni-chan said that Wizeman has created some nightmarens that he called "the firstborns". After this, he wouldn't create more creatures, he would let us grow like a normal population... But if this is not Wizeman's, then who owns this place? Who's making experiments of our own brothers...? Who would dare?!_

               He was already inside this place for more than half an hour, and there was no hint of who controlled this. He thought that he had seen the entire lab when he found another door. 

_               I don't have a good feeling about this. Doors aren't good. The first one I opened today sent me into his strange place, the second one was this lab's... I wonder where this door is going to lead me._

                He pushed the door open anyway and peered inside.

               _ I HATE DOORS!!! _

            This room seemed to be a storeroom, dark and damp, but instead of boxes there were cages there. Cages of the failed experiments. Reala saw, horrified, that there was a machine in the end of that room... A destruction machine, used to return nightmarens to their primary forms, or, dream energy. A sad and painful ending. Wizeman had never used his, bit this one seemed to be very active; It was the destiny that all these strange being were waiting for.

               When the young prince glanced around, he saw that all the beings were looking at him with empty, soulless eyes. The only thing they expressed was pain, pain beyond pain, and a silence that was worse than begging screams. Reala's heart was tearing apart.

_               H-how? How can somebody do this?! Gods, if there was a way of setting them free... But they have no soul... It's probably best that they are destroyed, they would only be a danger and bring sorrow to everybody and themselves... Beings like this... They shouldn't have been done in first place! This must be stopped, and now!_

               "W-wo 're 'ou?"

               Reala jumped. He thought that none of these could speak or anything! 

_               Maybe at least one of them has a soul..._

               He turned to see who had talked to him; the boy was even younger than him, eight, at the most. Or at least he supposed that the nightmaren was a boy... He couldn't see clearly, because that being had no body!His hands, feet and head hovered in the air. "He" wasn't wearing anything (not

that he needed), his curly golden hair was all messy and his green/golden eyes shone, full of hope.

                Reala stared. He could understand the other ones being destroyed, but this maren was perfect! Strange, perhaps, not having a body, but perfect.

               "Waaaahh... You... Do 'ot belong t-to mster, 'o you?"

               The prince ran to his cage. 

               "No, young one, I don't. Listen... Are there any other like you? Any other as smart as you?"

               The little boy's face grew sad and scared. 

               " N-no... I be the only one... Master say I almost perfect... Master say that I need repaired, in that machine."

                He pointed the destruction machine and continued, 

               "Master say that if I be good and let him do the job, he fix my problem and I be perfect. But me don't want. Me like myself and want to stay like this... Me scared. Me wants to leave, me

doesn't like master anymore. You can open cage?"

               "Yeah, I can. But I don't know how to go away."

               "Me can lead you out. You open cage and me lead path. Both escape. Please, me begging! Please!"

               Reala did not even blink. He concentrated himself in giving the most powerful blow he could. The cage was good, but it was no match for the prince's claws.

               Soon, the little boy was free.

               "This way." 

               The little boy said as he flew off, shedding blood red stars. Reala followed.

               "Hhhhm, hey, you, what's your name?"

"I be 19322. But master also called me Jackle."


	3. Of strange dreams and denied love

Helloooooooooo!!!!! Forgive me for taking so long to put this chapter up. Ack, I'm so lazy ;_; Honto ni gomen!!!

Review, as usual, I'd like to know how I can improve!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it belongs to Sega, yadayadayadayada****

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

**_Act 3_**

****

29/09

            Aaaaahhhh, it's been such a long time that I don't write here, ne? Hhhhmm, what can I say? Things have changed a LOT since that incident in Postumus office... Reala was found in his room three days after it, with a kid, they were both unconscious. He told us the story... Everybody got very uneasy since then. That is, the people who actually believed what he said. 

            I find it very difficult not to believe. I have raised him, I know how he feels even when he doesn't say it... And he is SO worried about that "lab" he found! We have been sending lots of people to look for any kind of clue on that place, but _we-can't-find-it_. We thought of asking those two which way they used to come back, but that new kid _teleported_ him back, so no use. On top of that, nobody knows anything about any kind of lab inside Nightmare! As I mentioned before, most people think that Reala-chan is making all that up, but I know my brother all right, he would never lie, especially about something this serious! And there's the kid he brought too.... He has been surprising all of us. Jackle is more magical than all the Nightmaren mages put together! His head is very messed up, too.

            .....

             Come to think of it, I think insanity is one of the things you need to be a mage! The more insane, the more powerful! Take a look at Jackle and Postumus, they're the living proof! But Jackle is a sweet little maren; nuts, yes, but very sweet. Postumus, on the other hand... He never got back to his normal personality. It's another thing that has been worrying us, the fact that he isn't coming back... That's not normal, it has never happened. We're having to tie him up, otherwise he tries to destroy the castle.

            Aaaanyway, guess who's suffering with all those changes? ME, OF COURSE! Apart from all the duties as prince, I have to be a nanny! Yup, you that's right. Reala is now learning how to fight, and spends all his time with Haggaia. And I have to take care of Jackle.... Can you imagine what it is to try to work with that kid levitating everything in sight? No, it's not nice. NOT AT ALL. Aaahh, I need a holiday! -NiGHTS__

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Your arm is too high, my prince... Yes, yes, that's it... Oh my, you look tired. Wanna take a break?"

Reala gave a very relieved sigh as he sat on the cold ground "Yes, that would be wonderful, Haggaia-san" He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at the green clad maren

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you so much, prince Reala, I keep forgetting you're young and-"

Reala interrupted his tutor with a " silence" signal. He stood up

"I am no ordinary maren, Haggaia, and I won't be treated as such"

"I know, but still-"

The older maren was interrupted again

"I want you to be demanding, Haggaia, I want to be better than you. I want to better than every single maren in this fortress, that's my duty and Wizeman expects no less."

Haggaia's eyes widened, then he bowed 

"I understand, my prince, I meant you no offence"

Reala nodded

"I know...I've rested enough. Can we go back to the training?"

"Sure!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            NiGHTS wasn't at his office today. The crown prince had taken a break, since many maren were away in Ideya raids, and he wasn't needed. Right now, he watched his young brother train

_Oh my, he's good! I'll have to find someone to do my paperwork, because soon Haggaia will be defeated by him, and I'll have to teach him myself._

            Jackle was walking down the corridor when he saw NiGHTS standing there, deep in thought. He just walked up to him, and stood by the maren's side. The oldest prince turned to the young maren by his side, but suddenly his vision blurred. His vision went dark..... He heard his young brother drop the sword and scream his name... He screamed his young brother's name too...

**"REALA!!!"  ******

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**            

            The rebel woke up in the middle of mystic forest, panting. Many Nightopians were standing far from him, looking at him with scared eyes. NiGHTS realized he had just screamed the Nightmare prince's name out loud. Confused, he just started to fly, far from that forest, far from the land, only the wind as his companion

_Why am I remembering that? Some of those memories aren't even mine! That lab.... Reala finding Jackle... I WASN'T THERE! Yet I remember everything as if I was there! What's happening to me?_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"NIGHTS!!!"**

            The Nightmare prince woke up in the bed of his private chambers, sweating and panting. His heart was beating so fast that it seemed like it was going to blow. He stood slowly, went to the window and let the wind wake him up, carry the tears he had in his eyes.

_What's going on? What are these dreams....? I have put away the memories of my brother's time, gods, I don't want to remember..._

            His heart hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it. He let the tears fall from his eyes, he was alone, so he didn't really care about them.

_This is strange, why do I have his memories too? And his journal entries, I never read his journal; I did not even know he had one! I'm not really magical, I have never read his mind or anything..._

            He sighed

_I never had peace after he left, and now I don't have any peace even when I'm asleep... DAMN HIM! Why did he have to leave?_

            Reala, in his rage, hit the window frame and it went to pieces under the strength of his fist. He turned away, into his bathroom, to take a shower. He knew that after this, he wouldn't manage to sleep, and even if he did, he was afraid that the dreams would come back... Of course, he didn't admit that.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

            NiGHTS was sitting on a stone near a river, deep in thought, remembering the old times.            

            "Naitsu?" Called a very soft female voice. The rebel maren smiled. He had come to this river expecting that company. He turned, and saw her standing there. That dream creature. She was all blue and resembled a maren a lot, including in terms of attire, but was not one of Wizeman's children... She was there before Wizeman had even risen. 

            "Hello, Kaena" He smiles weakly

            "Are you okay? You look bad..."

            "Actually...."

            NiGHTS started to describe every single dream to that water maren, her eyes focused on him. She was very beautiful, with her pale blue skin, her blue clothing and floppies, her eyes made of water. Those eyes were weary for her friend.

            "I see..." She said when he had finished. "Naitsu, I have to think before giving you any advice"

            "I know, Kaena-chan, that's why I came to you"            

            She smiled "Listen, Naitsu, you'd better go hide, the winds says Nightmaren are coming... Many of them, in search of Ideya. They will find nothing, I can feel no dreamer... Just hide, okay?"

            "I see. Thank you."

            She gave a final smile before disappearing inside the calm water, and NiGHTS took the air to his hideout. Safe inside those rocks, he had to fight not to sleep... The last thing he needed was Nightmaren hearing him calling for his brother.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Nightmare was very quiet at this time of the night, for most of its inhabitants were asleep. The crown prince, dressed as usual, walked slowly. The silence was blessed to Reala, especially in the state he was now. He went to his throne room, and just sat there for... Five minutes. The prince couldn't get those dreams out of his head, so he got a book. When he settled himself in his throne, he saw a figure enter his chamber... The maren hadn't knocked, so it was someone who didn't fear him. And currently, there was only one maren like that

            "Jackle"

            He greeted simply. The other smiled, flew to the prince and sat at the arm of the big throne. He peered at the book Reala was reading

            " 'Sun Tzu: The art of war' " He looked at Reala in a very funny way " Oooooh, I see, that's your refuge"

            Reala lifted and eyebrow "Refuge? What do you mean?"

            The mage's face grew serious. A very rare sight.

            "I mean when you need to run away from something, you take refuge in one thing you really know and understand: war."

            The prince's ice-cold eyes widened. He replayed quickly, in an almost defensive manner:

            " Why do you think I'm running from something?"

            "Reala, my room is beneath yours, I heard you scream for NiGHTS"

            That was too much for the blue-eyed maren. He leaped from the throne, furious, and started to leave when Jackle stopped him by grabbing his arm

            "Re, stop. I have grown with you, I know the pain you carry. I was very young at those times, but I knew how much you two cared for each other. I know how deep your wound is, I know the grief you carry because he abandoned you. But you're goddamn confused! You have to talk to someone, sort this out, stop running and acting like Wizeman's puppet when he tells you to kill him, you know you still love him the same way you did then and all the same, you hate him like nothing else in this worl-"

            The prince cut him off, as he usually did with people, but more gently, by pressing one of his claws to the other maren's lips. His voice, however, was as cold as steel.

            "Enough, Jackle, enough. I know you're trying to help me, but you don't understand. You don't get anything. There is no grief, you know why? Because there is no love. I'm not confused, I don't need to talk to anybody. Right now, I only pity him, because I will have to kill him. I screamed for him, yes I did, but I was dreaming, it was an old nightmare, that's all. **So stop your nonsense**."

            He turned away

            "I'm going to work, so if you don't have anything else to tell me, I suggest you to leave"

            Jackle was silent, looking at his friend. His deep greenish gold eyes were concerned and full of a strange sadness. 

            "Keep telling that to yourself, Re. Hide in that illusion while you can... But when it's gone, you know you can count on me."

            Then he turned, silent as the breeze, and left the room. 

            Reala was left alone, staring at the door.

            _Damn you Jackle, damn you. Damn you a thousand times for knowing me so well!_****


End file.
